ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Incineroar
is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII who is the final evolved form of Litten. Biology Physiology Incineroar is a muscular, bipedal feline Pokémon resembling an anthropomorphic tiger. It is colored mostly red and black, with banded stripes covering its arms, legs, and tail. It has green eyes, five-fingered hands with sharp claws, and a grey-colored torso resembling a sleeveless muscle shirt with black markings. Around its waist is a flaming red, orange, and yellow belt, out of which Incineroar produces its fire attacks. Behavior Incineroar is a violent, aggressive Pokémon known for its brutal prowess in battle. It is known to be indifferent and arrogant, even refusing to battle weak or injured foes, though it is said Incineroar deep down loves praise and attention and plays its antagonistic "heel" impression for show. Natural abilities Incineroar's belt (which is its navel) can create very dangerous flames when its fighting spirit is risen. Evolution Incineroar evolves from Torracat at of level 34. It is also the final evolution of Litten. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling TM Breeding Tutoring Sprites Appearances Anime *Cross' Incineroar *Professor Kukui's Incineroar *Ash's Incineroar Known Trainers With an Incineroar *Cross *Professor Kukui *Ash Ketchum Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Incineroar first appeared in the Super Smash Bros. ''series in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable character. It has also been revealed that Unshō Ishizuka had been recording his lines as Incineroar in Japanese, prior to his passing in August of 2018. Trivia *Incineroar shares the same type combination with Houndour and Houndoom but in reverse as a Fire/Dark type Pokémon. *Incineroar continues the trend of Fire-type starters being based on animals from the twelve-year Chinese Zodiac, with Incineroar representing the Year of the Tiger. *Incineroar is the third consecutive Fire-type starter to begin as a quadruped but evolve into a biped in its final stage (unlike Pignite and Braixen however, Torracat is still a quadruped). *Upon its initial leakage to the media Incineroar was negatively received by the fanbase, due to the fact that three starters already were / -types and was seen to be clichè. The concerns were put to rest upon its official trailer reveal, confirming it to be a -type instead. **An image arose comparing Incineroar's design to Kane, a famous WWE wrestler. *In the in-game animations, Incineroar releases its fire attacks from its belt as opposed to its mouth in its previous evolutions. *Incineroar is the second Pokémon character in Super Smash Bros. to not introduce a new type as the -type was already used by Charizard and the -type was already used by Greninja. **The first Pokémon character to do this was Pichu, as Pikachu had already had the -type. *Incineroar is the only starter evolution that has a base stat lower than its pre-evolution (its Speed is lower than Torracat and Litten). Origin Incineroar is based on a tiger and a wrestler, specifically that of a heel, or a villain role wrestler. Its appearance also draws similarities to the popular manga character Tiger Mask, who was also a heel wrestler, and to Japanese mythological interpretations of tigers, as some were depicted in tiger and dragon fighting motifs as being bipedal and standing upright like a human. Its shiny form is based on Lucha Libre heels, or rudos, who are often themed in demonic and skeletal motifs, as well as a white tiger, hence to the its Chinese Zodiac motifs for being a Fire-Starter Pokémon. Etymology Incineroar is most likely a combination of incinerate (to burn) and roar (the sound a tiger makes). Gallery 727Incineroar SM anime.png 727Incineroar Dream.png 727Incineroar Dream 2.png 727Incineroar Z-Move artwork.png Incineroar SSBU.png Incineroar Pokemon TCG Sun and Moon.jpg Incineroar (alt) Pokemon TCG Sun and Moon.jpg IncineroarSprite.png ShinyIncineroarSprite.png Incineroar concept art.jpg Category:Pokémon species Category:Fire type Pokémon Category:Dark type Pokémon Category:Dual type Pokémon Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Fictional tigers Category:Fictional wrestlers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2016